Pokemon Life
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si los personajes de Beyblade pertenecieran al mundo Pokemon y quisieran ser los mejores entrenadores, conoce las aventuras de Tyson, Kai, Ray y Max, ademas de los demas personajes de Beyblade en el mundo Pokemon
1. Un nuevo amanecer

**CAP 1: UN NUEVO AMANECER**

**(Pueblo Paleta)**

Un chico de cabello azul y gorra blanca y roja caminaba muy contento entrando en el pequeño pueblo, a lo lejos se veía el laboratorio mundialmente conocido, el del Prof, Oak. . .

El chico había ido hasta allí porque era el lugar más cercano donde podría conseguir su pokémon inicial. . .todavía no sabia cual les ofrecería el profesor, pero estaba seguro que aquí comenzaría una gran aventura. . .

La región de Kanto era un lugar hermoso y quería recorrerlo de punta a punta, hasta entonces solo había podido entrenar al pokémon de sus padres un ditto, pero quería tener su propio Pokémon. . .

Entro en el edificio y vio a un chico más pequeño que él, debía tener sobre 8 años y jugaba con un Growlithe. . . el chico mas joven se acerco al extranjero

Niño: ¿De donde vienes?

Tyson: ¿Quiero hablar con el Prof. Oak?

Niño: ¿Quién eres?

Tyson: Que pesadito eres- lo miro con cara de circunstancia- me llamo Tyson Granger

Niño: Yo soy Gary Oak- sonrío

Tyson: Eres tu el profesor? -dijo sorprendido

Gary: No tonto. . .yo soy su nieto

Un señor apareció en la entrada

Profesor Oak: Así que me estas buscando. . . en que puedo ayudarte joven?

Tyson: Me llamo Tyson y quería. . .- junto los dedos y miro hacia abajo- quería ser entrenador Pokémon. . .

: Ya veo. . . bueno entonces has llegado al lugar idóneo. . . pasa. . .- miro a su nieto- Gary si quieres puedes venir a ayudarme. ..

El niño sonrío y me miro con cara de malicia, echo a correr detrás de su abuelo yo lo seguí mas atrás

Llegamos a una sala que estaba llena de Pokeballs y maquinas. . .también pude ver un gran ordenador y un intercomunicador

Prof. Oak: Bueno, así que quieres comenzar tu viaje. . .mira. . .puedes elegir tres pokémon iniciales de Kanto...son los mejores para empezar y sus evoluciones son impresionantes. . .

Tyson abrió mucho los ojos, estaba nervioso

El profesor hizo salir a los tres Pokémon, Bulbasaur(planta), Charmander(fuego) y Squiertle(agua)

Profesor: ¿Y bien?

Gary jugaba con Pokeballs de la mesa, hasta que bario una sin querer, salió un Pokémon amarillo, era un Pikachu

Tyson lo miro y el Pokémon a él

Profesor: ¿Tyson que Pokémon eliges?

Tyson: Quiero a ese, tiene cara de simpático -dijo señalando al pokémon amarillo

Profesor: Pero.. . no es el mas adecuado para comenzar pequeño. . .además aun es bastante salvaje, lo he traído hace una semana del Bosque Verde y. . .

El Pikachu se acerco a Tyson y se subió a su hombro

Tyson: ¿Pero puedo llevármelo?, además nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles. . .

Profesor: Bueno. . . parece que os lleváis bien. . .pues pequeño toma. . .esto es una pokedex, esto te ayudara a conocer a cualquier pokémon conocido que veas, además registra los pokémon que captures y te dice la localización de algunos pokémon que quieras atrapar, te daré 6 pokeballs, recuerda que en tu equipo solo podrás llevar seis pokémon, cuando captures mas de esos, se vendrán a este laboratorio yo los cuidare por ti. . .

Tyson se dio cuenta de porque allí había tantas pokeballs debían ser los pokémon de otros entrenadores, se emociono mas. . .

Tyson: ¡Genial!

Profesor: Cuándo quieras cambiar algún pokémon en cualquier centro pokémon podrás comunicarte conmigo, además allí puedes curar a tus pokémon heridos, vas a enfrentarte a los lideres del gimnasio, ¿no es así?

Tyson: Así es, ¡quiero ser un maestro Pokémon!

Gary se echo a reír

Profesor: ¡Gary!

Gary: ¡Yo seré maestro Pokémon, no el!- parecía un sabeloto

Profesor: Aquí tienes un mapa, la siguiente ciudad es ciudad verde, no tengo nada mas que decirte que buena suerte en tu viaje y espero saber pronto de ti, Tyson

Tyson salió emocionado, al fin tenia lo necesario para comenzar su aventura

Tyson: Te das cuenta de la nueva aventura que nos espera? -dijo mirando a su primer pokémon- podremos ser los mejores, no crees?

Pikachu: Chuu

Pikachu se bajo de su hombro y comenzó a correr

Tyson: Pikachu espérame

El pokémon parecía muy contento en libertad, comenzaba una nueva aventura

**(Villa Raíz)**

Un chico de poco mas de 10 años cayo rendido en el suelo, el Profesor Abedul, investigador de aquel lugar lo ayudo a lenvantarse y lo llevo a su casa, llamo a un medico y dijeron que estaba bastante agotado y desnutrido. . .que necesitaba descanso

El chico se despertó por la tarde, llevaba unas extrañas marcas azules en su cara. . .

Profesor: Oye, debes descansar, estas muy cansado hijo. . .

El chico no respondió ni reaccionó tenia su cabeza en otro lugar, estaba ausente

Profesor: ¿Me oyes?

El chico seguía en silencio. . .un pokémon se acerco al extraño chico y lo miro, era un Mudkip. ..

El chico aprecio decir algo

Chico: Un Pokémon. . .

Profesor: ¡Así es! ¿Qué te ha pasado muchacho?- dijo con preocupación

El chico pareció reaccionar con las carantoñas del pokémon que tenia sobre él

Chico: Debo irme. . .

Profesor: Ahora no te iras a ninguna parte, no hasta que te recuperes. . .como vas sin pokémon por ahí? no eres un entrenador, registre tus cosas porque pense que podías tener un pokémon herido y no había nada. . .

Chico: Yo. . .yo quiero empezar de nuevo. . .

Profesor: ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Has sido entrenador?

Chico: No exactamente, quiero llegar a villa raíz antes. . .

Profesor: Esto es villa raíz y yo soy el profesor Abedul. . .

Chico: ¡Quiero un pokémon!

Profesor: Claro que te podría dejar alguno pero con tu aspecto. . .parece que ocultas algo muchacho. . .

Chico: Quiero ser entrenador pokémon, comenzar mi viaje con un pokémon, el más poderoso que tenga. . .

Profesor: Otro chico con ganas de poder. . .- rió

Chico: Me lo dará. . .

Profesor: ¿Eres de Hoenn?

Chico: ¡Si! Nací en Pueblo Azulila y crecí en Ciudad Ferrica estuve en la escuela de entrenadores pokémon. . .

Profesor: Ya veo. . .bueno pues. . .aquí suelo darles a los entrenadores a elegir entre tres pokémon de Hoenn, ellos son Mudkip(agua), Treecko(planta) o Torchic(fuego), veo que haces buenas migas con Mudkip. . .

Chico: Prefiero a otro, muéstreme los demás. . .

Profesor: Como quieras. . .- le enseño a los demás

Chico: Este parece un debilucho- dijo mirando a Treecko

Profesor: ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes chico!

Chico: Y este. . .parece mas un peluche que un pokémon- dijo mirando a un dulce Torchic

Torchic pareció enfadarse, debió comprender el significado de las palabras del joven y le lanzo un ataque ascuas

Chico: ¿Que ha sido eso?

Profesor: ¿Te sorprende? Es un ataque de fuego, Torchic puede parecer dulce pero es un gran pokémon y también sus evoluciones muchacho. . .

Chico: No creía que fuera tan fuerte cuando leí sobre ellos, he manejado. . .digo he leído sobre otros mucho más impresionantes. . .

Profesor: Aveces las apariencias engañan, además cuando seas uno con tu pokémon será difícil vencerte, te lo puedo asegurar. . .cual eliges muchacho?

El chico vio de un lado a otro

Chico: Me llevo a ese- dijo señalando a Torchic que parecía confuso

Profesor: ¿En serio? Creía que. ..

Chico: Me gusta el fuego y no busco llevarme bien con mi pokemon, solo quiero ser el mejor

Profesor: No es una buena filosofía. . .pero bueno. . .además de eso, aquí tienes 6 pokeballs, recuerda que solo puedes llevar seis pokémon. . .

Chico: Se todo eso. . .¿tienes una pokedex?

Profesor: Eso te iba a dar. . .no te explico para que sirve, ¿no?

Chico: No hace falta

Profesor: Tus otros pokémon vendrán a este laboratorio yo los cuidare ¿sino te molesta?

Chico: Esta bien

Profesor: Cualquier cosa, me puedes llamar aunque no creas que sea la mejor opción, supongo. . .

Chico: Esta bien

Metió en la pokeball a su primer pokémon y se apresuro a salir de la casa

Profesor: ¡Por favor! Pasa la noche aquí, aun estas cansado. . .

Chico: He pasado por cosas peores. .. ya he descansado suficiente. . .

Profesor: Bueno. . .Antes de que te vayas. . . ¿cual es tu nombre?

Chico: ¡Kai!

Profesor: Buena suerte, Kai

El chico salió de la casa del profesor y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de villa raíz, sabia que su primera parada seria pueblo escaso, conocía bien aquella región aunque hacia tiempo que no residía allí. . .

Quería una segunda oportunidad y esperaba que no lo siguieran, no querían que estropearan sus planes, aun le dolía mucho uno de sus brazos. . .recordaba los gritos de aquel pokémon, eran de dolor. . .

Cuando salía de allí, un chico de 6 años se le quedo mirando

Chico: ¿Tienes un pokémon? Las hierbas son peligrosas si no tienes uno. . .

Kai no contesto

Chico: Me llamo Bruno y seré el mejor entrenador pokémon del mundo

Kai lo ignoro y siguió su camino

Quería una batalla de nuevo, aunque realmente dudaba que estuviera preparado. . .


	2. Corrientes de poder

**CAP 2: CORRIENTES DE PODER**

**(Pueblo Primavera)**

Una nueva investigadora había llegado al lugar, provenía de la Región de Kanto y traía con ella a su hijo rubio llamado Max, Maxie para los amigos, y a una chica poco mayor que este, con cabellos pelirrojos que no quería especializarse en batallas sino en investigación con solo 10 años de edad. . .

El profesor Elm la recibió con alegría y les invito a pasar a su laboratorio, les explico que había una casa apropiada para ellos, la nueva investigadora se llamaba Judy Tate

Judy: Gracias profesor pero Max, va a marcharse a Sinnoh con su padre, va a abrir una tienda allí y creo que Max podría comenzar su aventura Pokemon. . .

: Así que no te quedaras por Jotho muchacho, bueno yo que tenia planeado enseñarte mis pokemon. . .

Chica: Oiga. . . ¿que pokemon son los que da a los primeros entrenadores?

: Te los puedo enseñar, pasar a la siguiente sala

Allí enseño a Chikorita (planta), Cyndaquil(Fuego) y Totodile(agua), este último parecía muy contento y rocío con su ataque pistola de agua a la chica pelirroja a la vez que se le echo en los brazos

Prof: Parece que le gustas pequeña

Judy: ¡Emily estas bien!

Emily: Si, profesora. . .siempre me han gustado los pokemon de agua. . .

Prof: Puedes empezar tu aventura con ese pokemon si te parece bien. . .

Emily: Yo no estoy interesada en viajar por ahí peleando. .. quizá algún día. . .ahora ayudo a la prof Judy con sus investigaciones Pokemon

Prof: De todas maneras quédatelo, no tienes pokemon ¿cierto?

Emily asintió, Totodile parecía muy contento de tener entrenadora. . .

Prof: ¿Y tu? -dijo mirando a Max

Max: ¿Yo?

Prof: Querrás tu primer pokemon, no es así?, ya has visto los que puedo ofrecerte, ¿cual eliges?

Max: No hace falta señor, yo ya tengo mi primer pokemon. . .

Prof: ¿En serio?

Judy: Se lo dio el prof Oak en pueblo Paleta antes de que viniéramos aquí, Max esta muy contento con él

Max: Es muy resistente

Prof: ¿Cúal has elegido pequeño?

Max: Se lo mostraré

Max lanzo su pokeball y de ella apareció una pequeña tortuga, un Squirtle

Prof: Buena elección para comenzar una nueva aventura

Max: Me encanta este pokemon, ya somos grandes amigos

Emily: ¿Grandes amigos en dos días, Max?

Judy: Claro que ya pueden ser buenos amigos- dijo animando a su hijo después del comentario de su aprendiz

El Totodile se quedo mirando al Squirtle y se le encaro

Prof: Creo que quieren una batalla Pokemon, es el orgullo de los Pokemon de agua- se echo a reír

Judy: Creo que estos Pokémon van muy acuerdo a sus personalidades no cree Prof. Elm?

Este asintió

Max: ¿Aceptas el reto Emily? Podre acumular experiencia

Emily: ¿Quién te dice que vas a ganar, eh?

Salieron fuera y ambos pokémon comenzaron a pelear, placaje y arañazo, parecían muy parejos además de estar en el mismo nivel, Squirtle parecía más resistente mientras Totodile más ofensivo

Los dos muchachos parecían contentos

Judy: Ha tenido un bonito detalle dándole el Pokemon a Emily

Prof: Debo darle un Pokemon a cualquier amante de estas criaturas y ella aunque ahora no lo demuestre puede llegar a querer marcharse como ahora hará tu hijo, ¿no es así Judy?

Judy sonrío

El combate iba en aumento

Emily: ¡Pistola de agua Totodile!

Max: ¡Placaje!

Ese ataque del pequeño caimán dejo fuera de juego a Squirtle

Emily había ganado

Emily: ¡Oh si! Deberías conocer mejor los ataques que puede ofrecer tu pokémon Max, si hubieras lanzado el mismo ataque contra mi, lo hubieras contrarrestado. . .

Judy: Buen combate chicos

Max: Pero perdí, mama. . .-dijo disgustado

Judy: Eso no importa demasiado Max, ahora empezaras tu aventura hijo, estoy y estaré muy orgullosa de ti

El padre de Max apareció en un coche

Padre de Max: Debemos irnos hijo

Max se despidió con un abrazo de su madre, estaría tiempo sin verla, le dijo hasta pronto a Emily y al prof Elm

El chico rubio subió al coche y desapareció de aquel pequeño pueblo de cuento

Pocas horas después

Un chico entró en el laboratorio tenia aspecto felino, ojos de color ámbar

Prof Elm: ¿Puedo ayudarte muchacho?

Chico: Necesito un descanso y además quería que usted guardase los pokémon que atrape en esta región, he venido desde Sinnoh. . .

: No te preocupes. . .has llegado al lugar correcto- Por lo que veo ya eres un entrenador- dijo mirando al cinturón y mochila que llevaba el chico.

Chico: Me llamo Ray Kon! y soy entrenador pokemon desde hace unos meses, he luchado contra el equipo Galaxy en alguna ocasión, están con unos planes muy retorcidos, me gustaría seguir mejorando para vencerlos algún día de manera definitiva, se que en estas tierras los que dominan son el Team Rocket

Prof Elm: Así que eres un entrenador pokemon bastante atrevido pequeño, déjanos ver tus pokemon- hizo un gesto a Judy para que se acercará, Emily la siguió parecía curiosa

Ray: Esta bien! Salid fuera, lanzo seis pokeballs

Tenia un Persian, un Growlithe, un Pachirisu, un Elekid, un Manectric y un Chinchou

Prof: Veo. . .

Judy: Que te gustan los Pokemon eléctricos

Ray: Mi primer Pokemon fue este Pachirisu, lo recibí en mi pueblo, y aunque no parece gran cosa es un gran luchador, desde entonces adoro los Pokemon eléctricos, incluso a mi Persian le he enseñado Rayo, tengo a Growlithe(fuego) para cuando me surgen problemas al igual que Chinchou(agua/eléctrico)

Judy: Pareces un experto y tus razones para luchar son muy buenas. . .acabar con esos equipos no es algo que se propongan muchos jóvenes

Ray: No es para tanto. . .además yo tengo un sueño. . .

Judy: ¿Cual es?

Ray: Han oído los rumores de la Torre Quemada en Ciudad Iris, nuestros ancianos de pueblo azalea, nos contaron los extraños rumores de unos perros que visitaban la torre, yo siempre he admirado al del trueno Raikou, y mi sueño es capturarlo, no se si serán leyendas o realidad pero quiero descrubrirlo, ¿entienden?

Profesor: Me gusta tu sueño si alguna vez ves algún pokémon como el que acabas de mencionar no dudes en decírmelo, me encantaría saber sobre su existencia. . .

El profesor le ofreció algo de comida y le dijo que no se preocupara que allí irían todos sus pokemon que atrapara en Jotho, le deseo suerte como Judy, Emily pareció emocionarse con lo que dijo aquel joven, ¿de verdad existirían aquellos perros de distintos poderes? siempre había sido demasiada científica para creerse esas palabras, pero aquel chico de cabellos largos y negros le había hecho ver que podían existir cosas que quizá aun no habían llegado a descubrir la ciencia, Totodile salto a sus brazos.

El joven Ray continuo su camino, sabia que tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, quizá se encontraría con sus amigos de Pueblo Azalea, aunque no tendrían buen recuerdo de el, porque se había marchado sin decir nada para conseguir su sueño, era fuerte, pero sabia que debía seguir mejorando, además Raikou era un pokemon con grandes habilidades. . .quizá algún día podría ser maestro eléctrico, pero ahora eso aun estaba bastante lejano. . .

Hizo salir de nuevo a su Pachirisu este se subió a su hombro, podrían hacer cualquier cosa juntos, ¡habían vuelto a casa!

(Se que Pachirisu es de Sinnoh pero como contare mas adelante los ancestros de Ray trajeron unos cuantos a pueblo azalea, y solo los mas avanzados recibían uno, era la chispa para comenzar una nueva aventura, además había una leyenda que el que poseyera ese pokemon tendría mas posibilidades de ver al legendario perro eléctrico)

**(Pueblo Azalea)**

Un chico y una chica decían adiós a sus padres, eran hermanos y querían comenzar su viaje juntos, podrían haber sido tres, pero este numero tres se había ido hacia unos meses para hacer aquel viaje solo, no podían perdonárselo. . .

La chica se llamaba Mariah y el primer Pokémon que había recibido era un Skitty de sus padres, ya que tenían dos Delcatty, en cuanto al chico se llamaba Lee, y sus padres le habían estado guardando un pokemon que habían traído de la región sinnoh, Lee hubiese deseado empezar con Pachirisu como hizo el traidor de Ray pero ahora el tenia un Shinx y le gustaba, era también eléctrico, así que el día que se encontraran iban a saltar chispas.

Mariah: Vamos Lee, quiero llegar ciudad malva quizá allí puedas conseguir tu primera medalla después de mí, claro!

Lee: Te veo muy confiada. . .

Mariah: Es que con Skitty nadie podrá vencerme, es tan adorableb -Skitty salto a los brazos de Mariah

Lee: Necesitaras mas que un pokemon adorable para ganar. . .

Mariah: Nosotras somos fuertes, tu entrena bien a Shinx porque nosotras daremos guerra

Shinx parecía encantado con Lee, lo miraba con admiración, Lee lo acaricio

Mariah: Ahora quien esta viendo a su pokemon con dulzura, ¿eh?

Lee: Nosotros seremos unos ganadores!

Estos dos jóvenes se dirigían al primer gimnasio de la región Jotho con la esperanza de conseguir su primera medalla y de ser más fuertes. . .


	3. Cambio de planes

**CAP 3: CAMBIO DE PLANES**

(RUTA 1 KANTO)

Nuestro nuevo entrenador pokémon tyson caminaba contento con su pikachu no conocía demasiado bien los ataques, pero vio a un pidgey y le pareció bien probar suerte

Tyson: Vamos Picachu! Que ataques tienes? Oh. . .debí haberme informado mas. . .

El pidgey lanzo un gruñido y luego hizo un placaje sobre el pikachu

Tyson veía en su pokedex, según su nivel. . .

Tyson: Ataque látigo!

Parecía que no había tenido efecto

Tyson: No ha servido de nada. . . haber el otro. . .Impactrueno!

El pidgey quedo fuera de combate

Tyson: Creo que ahora podré atraparlo pikachu!

Lanzo la pokeball y atrapo a un Pidgey, un rato mas tarde atrapo un ratatta, le estaba cogiendo el truco a esto y Pikachu parecía feliz, aunque también cansado. . . pero no hubo problema porque llego a ciudad verde y allí había un centro pokemon

Tyson: Allí te recargaras compañero, además quiero comer algo, estoy hambriento. . .esto de ser entrenador es duro- se echo a reír

Pikachu lo vio curioso

Entro en el centro pokemon y dejo allí sus pokemon para que se recuperaran no tardo nada la enfermera Joy en dárselos totalmente recuperados.

Tyson cogió una revista del centro pokemon y pude ver un articulo de pokemon legendarios

Tyson: Estaría bien ver uno de estos, verdad pikachu?- dijo mostrándole una foto de articuno, zapdos y moltres

Chico: Esos pokemon son únicos y no podrías atraparlos en sueños. . .serian demasiado fuertes. . .además son leyendas no hay datos científicos. . .

Tyson: Quién eres tu?

Chico: Me llamo Kenny, aunque muchos me llaman el jefe- el chico tenia alado un poliwar

Tyson: eres entrenador pokemon?

Jefe: Mas bien soy explorador...me gusta saber mas cosas sobre los pokemon. . . pero. . .

Tyson: Te parecería tener un combate contra mí antes de seguir mi camino a ciudad plateada?

Jefe: Jeje -dijo con nerviosismo- yo no me enfrento en combates

Tyson: Porque no? si tienes un pokemon

Jefe: Siempre pierdo contra entrenadores expertos en combates. . .yo soy mas bien cerebro de ataques costumbres de pokemon. . .pero no se luchar bien. . .además dudo que pudiera hacer algo mi pokemon de agua contra tu pikachu!, lo que me molesta es que así no puedo salir de aquí y no puedo ver mundo. . .-suspiró

Tyson: Te tomas las cosas muy apecho eh jefe? Yo me llamo Tyson. . .Tengo una idea que puede que te guste. . .querrías venir conmigo? quizá no lo creas pero quiero llegar a ser maestro pokemon! y tu podrías ayudarme con tus datos. . .que te parece?

Jefe: En serio?

Tyson: Yo no miento

Jefe: Eso seria genial. . .aunque ahora nos toca ir al bosque verde y allí hay muchos entrenadores pokemon. . .

Tyson: Déjame eso a mí. . .

Jefe: Avisare a mis padres y preparare mis cosas. . .será genial Tyson!

Tyson y Kenny salieron del centro y el entrenador pokemon se fijo en el gimnasio de aquella ciudad

Tyson: Esto es perfecto! Puedo conseguir una medalla aquí!

Jefe: No creo eso. . .el gimnasio lleva un tiempo cerrado, su líder no se encuentra aquí. . .además crees que puedes enfrentar a un líder tan pronto. . .

Tyson: Por supuesto, yo llegare a ser maestro pokemon y tú lo veras!

(Ruta 101 Hoenn)

El chico misterioso seguía su camino se había enfrentado a pokemon de bajo nivel, no le había interesado ninguno. . .había atrapado a un zizzagoon pero en cuanto tuviera otro pokemon se lo mandaría al profesor abedul. . .

Torchic parecía contento ganando, pero miraba a su entrenador y este lo ignoraba, lo hacia volver a su pokeball con mala cara, parecía que aun con ese pokemon. . .no le gustaba demasiado. . .

Lego a pueblo escaso fácilmente, allí fue al centro pokemon y curo de mala gana a los dos pokemon, era un pueblo pequeño y no había gran cosa. . .

Aun estaba cansado pero quería llegar a otra ciudad más grande. . .quería conseguir mas pokemon no se sentía seguro solo con torchic y con el recién pokemon atrapado, comparado con los que había podido utilizar. . . salió de allí, noto que algo le vibraba en la mochila que le había dado el profesor junto a la pokedex. . .era una especie de teléfono. . .le rechazo el no necesitaba hablar con él. . .

Salió hacia la ruta 102, según el mapa ciudad petalia no estaba demasiado lejos, pudo ver a unos cuantos entrenadores y los venció. . .Torchic parecía otra vez cansado así no avanzaría nunca, quería alejarse de allí podía que le estuviesen siguiendo. . .

Algo llamo su atención, se agacho en unas hierbas altas

Enfrente de Kai había un chico y una chica, ambos vestían con ropas que el joven no lograba reconocer

Chica: El equipo Aqua expandirá el océano para que nuestros Pokemon de agua pueden vivir mejor

Chico: El equipo Magma expanderá la tierra para que nuestros pokemon siniestro puedan vivir mejor

Había una pequeña charca allí así que la chica se puso a un lado y desafío al chico, él vestía ropas oscuras, rojas y grises, mientras que ella parecía una pirata y vestía de azul y negro, le recordaron al team rocket, debían ser los grupos que dominaban hoenn, él era demasiado pequeño cuando se marcho para recordarlo. . .

Chica: Adelante carvanha! Una especie de piraña salió de su pokeball

Chico: Tu te lo has buscado, adelante Poochyena!

Chica: Crees que podrás vencerme en mi elemento! Adelante, mordisco!

Chico: Mariam deberías saber que mi pokemon también sabe hacer eso! Mordisco!

Mariam: Si, pero seguro que no conoce esto! Surfea!

Chico: Esquívalo! -Pero poochyena recibió parte del impacto antes de que se lanzara encima del y mordiera a la piraña- es solo un pececito pequeña

Mariam: No te permito que te burles de mi Tala!

Tala: Contoneo!

La piraña parecía confusa y se ataco a si misma

Mariam: No es justo!

Alguien apareció detrás de Kai que estaba observando el combate en silencio

Hombre: Así que estabas aquí, eh?

Kai se giro y no pudo evitar gritar

Kai: Boris!

Boris: Así es joven Kai! Pensabas que podías escapar- se rió de forma maléfica

Boris era alto de pelo lila y con un traje oscuro que llevaba la inicial R, Team Rocket!

Tala y Mariam hicieron volver a sus pokemon, molestos porque les interrumpieron el combate y se acercaron a donde estaba Kai

Mariam: Que hace aquí un miembro del team rocket! Esta zona no esta en sus dominios!

Tala: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, el equipo magma y el equipo aqua dominan estas tierras, mas vale que te marches o tendrás problemas, no están muy lejos nuestros compañeros!

Boris: Je, que graciosos, creo que va siendo hora que hable con Voltaire y Giovanni, les gustaría saber que hemos sido molestados por estos dos equipuchos. . .

Tala: Te haremos tragar tus palabras!

Boris: No he venido a pelear, solo quería llevarme a este miembro con nosotros, ha escapado y no sabe lo que les hacemos a los traidores

Kai: Yo no volveré, nunca! Yo quiero ser un maestro pokemon de fuego!

Boris se echo a reír

Boris: Crees que puedes escapar de tu destino y pasado Kai! Sabes muy bien cual debe ser tu lugar. . .

Detrás de Mariam y Tala aparecieron miembros de sus equipos, no se llevaban bien pero ante extraños que intentaban quitarles sus territorios parecían unidos aunque se odiaran. . .

Boris: Me temo que esta vez te has librado pero la siguiente volverás con nosotros, traeré refuerzos. . . no podrás estar en ningún lugar seguro Kai, ni en Hoenn, tampoco- se rió mas y se alejo sin dar la espalda parecía un cobarde

Tala miro a Kai

Tala: Eres miembro del team rocket!

Kai: NO!

Mariam: Eso no parece ser lo que nos ha dicho ese. . .

Kai: Soy un entrenador

Tala: No nos engañas. . .no queremos intrusos en nuestros dominios, debemos informar a la base- dijo mirando a sus compañeros, el team rocket nos ha desafiado en nuestros territorios deberíamos extendernos por jotho y kanto también entonces, esto es la guerra!

Mariam: Han oído. . .nosotros tampoco debemos quedarnos atrás!

Tala: En cuanto a ti- miro de nuevo a Kai- te quitaremos a tus pokemon

Kai sabia que no era rival para enfrentarse a todos ellos, menos con torchic casi debilitado y con poca experiencia y ese zizagoon recién atrapado!

Kai: Mierda!

En su cabeza comenzaron a venirle remordimientos, quería empezar de nuevo pero parecía que no podía escapar de su pasado, tendría razón Boris?

Cuando todo parecía perdido un Dragonite aterrizo con fuerza cerca de Kai, Tala y Mariam

Una mujer de cabellos azules y ropas oscuras se bajo de su pokemon

Debora: Soy la líder de pokemon Dragon de ciudad endrino de Jotho, así que vosotros seguís haciendo de las suyas, Lance me había hablado de vosotros hace tiempo, le quitáis los pokemon a sus entrenadores y tenéis la misión de expandir el mundo a vuestro antojo, que bonito fin. . .

Tala: Te atreves a desafiarnos a nosotros?

Debora: Sabéis que no sois rivales para mi- miro luego para Kai- chico date prisa y súbete a mi Dragonite, aun no te han quitado tus pokemon, cierto?

Kai asintió, no tenia otra opción ahora, se subió en Dragonite

Debora hizo lo mismo

Tala y Mariam junto a los demás atacaron con sus pokemon

Kai: No podremos hacer nada!

Debora: Te equivocas pequeño! Dragonite ataque hiperrayo!

Un enorme rayo de energía salió del pokemon dragón y dejo fuera de combate a los demás, alzo el vuelo y Kai y Debora se perdieron en el enorme cielo

Debora: Estarías asustado, no?

Kai: Eso ha sido impresionante, que control de la situación!

Debora: pareces sorprendido- se rió- es el poder de los pokemon de tipo dragón, además de que pueden aprender otros ataques como rayo, lanzallamas, surf. . .amo a los pokemon dragón. . .- se giro a ver a Kai- donde quieres que te deje?

Kai: De donde eres tu?

Debora: Soy de la región Jotho como ya dije antes

Kai: Allí podré hacerme tan fuerte como tu?- dijo con ganas de poder

Debora: Desde luego que es una región muy buena para comenzar pero no te garantizo que tengas un control como el que tengo sobre mis pokemon- intento ser simpática

Kai no le encontró la gracia

Debora: Y bien? A donde vamos?

Kai: Creo que no puedo escapar de mi destino, déjame en el primer pueblo de la región Jotho! Sabes si hay muchos miembros del team rocket allí?

Debora: La verdad cada vez hay mas, pero nos estamos encargando de eso, aunque su sede es. . .

Kai: Lo se en Kanto!

Debora: Sabes mucho de ellos, no?

Kai: Mas de lo que quisiera. . .

Debora: Dragonite rumbo a pueblo primavera!

(Pueblo Primavera)

No tardo mucho en llegar allí, la gente salió de sus casas al ver a aquel pokemon aterrizar allí, el profesor elm corrió hacia debora

Unos niños miraban al dragonite curiosos

Profesor Elm: Jimmy, Marina y Lira no molestéis al pokemon por favor!

Debora: No son una molestia profesor

Profesor Elm: Que te trae por aquí, amiga mía. . .

La profesora Judy salió corriendo y Emily se quedo en la puerta del laboratorio

Judy: Que ocurre, se ha movido todo el suelo

Miro al Dragonite y se dio cuenta

Kai: Necesito curar a mis pokemon

Profesor Elm: No te preocupes en nuestro laboratorio los curare a todos, Debora te quedaras?

Debora: Debo continuar mi viaje además no me puedo ausentar mucho del gimnasio- susurro al profesor- este chico oculta algo

El prof. Elm observo a Kai que estaba cerca de Judy los niños

: Buena suerte Debora en tu viaje y gracias!

Debora se despidió con la mano y Dragonite alzo el vuelo de nuevo perdiéndose en el horizonte

Profesor Elm: Ese es mi laboratorio- dijo a Kai del que no se fiaba

Kai siguió a Judy

Judy: Vienes desde lejos?

Kai no contesto

Entraron en el laboratorio

Emily: Que ocurre Judy?- miro a Kai curiosa

Judy: Un entrenador herido parece

Kai: Yo estoy bien, solo necesito que curen a mis pokemon

: Nos puedes explicar de donde vienes?

Kai no contesto

Prof: y bien?

Kai: No es asunto suyo

El totodile de Emily se acerco y le lanzo un chorro de agua a la cara

Emily: Los siento mucho- dijo cogiendo a Totodile en brazos

Kai no parecía contento

Kai: Los curaran o no?

Prof. Elm: Si! Pero responde a mi pregunta

Kai: Vengo de Hoenn y quiero ser maestro pokemon, el equipo magma y aqua me iban a atacar cuando debora me salvo

Profesor: eso esta mejor. . .eso explica porque. . .- se acordó de las palabras de la maestra en pokemon dragón

Emily: Así estas de sucio- dijo mirando a Kai

Judy: Eso es una grosería Emily

Esta abrazo mas fuerte a Totodile, parecía molesta

Kai: Tengo prisa, curen a mi torchic. . .

Dejo salir al pequeño pollito de fuego, parecía cansado

Judy lo cogió

Judy: Parece agotado. . .

Emily: No debe ser muy buen entrenador. . .

Kai: Igual que tu, no? No dominas a tu Totodile, acaso no le has enseñado que no debe atacar a la gente!

Emily le torció la cara y se fue con Judy y el profesor a la sala de los pokemon, Kai los siguió a cierta distancia. . .


	4. El pokéreloj y viejos amigos

Hi!

Siento la tardanza por subir este capitulo, espero subir pronto el siguiente de Kai y Tyson. . .pondre a cada uno siguiendo a algun pokemon legendario aunque realmente saldran bastantes interesantes, ademas deque quiero que cada uno de los que representan los Bladebreakers se hagan maestros de diferentes tipos de pokemon. . .

En cuanto lo que ha propuesto toaneo07 no me parece mal la pareja^^, ademas de que habra bastantes detalles entre unos personajes y otros que a lo mejor no tienen nada que ver pero asi le daremos un toque diferente y divertido, espero que os guste para seguir escribiendo de ellos en el mundo Pokemon. . .

Gracias a todos los que leen y me comentan el fic realmente lo agradezco sobre todo a toaneo07 y a una amiga mia Mao Rozen Asakura :D

**CAP 4: EL POKÉ-RELOJ Y VIEJOS AMIGOS**

**(Ciudad Jubileo)**

Un chico rubio acababa de llegar de un largo viaje, acompañaba a su padre que iba a abrir una tienda pokemon en aquella ciudad, la más grande de Sinnoh, era una buena oportunidad para comenzar una nueva aventura, pero echaría de menos a su madre, y se sentía mal por haber perdido contra su ayudante. . .

El padre del chico abrió la tienda que tendrían que reformar y Max le ayudo con las cajas. . .dejaron todas sus cosas allí dentro, el edificio tenia dos habitaciones en la planta de arriba. . .estaría bien vivir alli. . .pero el no se quedaría mucho tiempo. . .

Max: ¡Papa! Voy a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, parece muy grande.. .

Padre de Max: Asi es hijo. . . es la mas grande que hay en este momento. . .esta bien pero no te retrases. . .que voy a preparar algo para comer, ¿entendido?

Max asintió y con su típica sonrisa salió de la tienda.. .busco algun mapa de la ciudad y allí vió los lugares mas importantes: la Estación de Intercambio Global, donde intercambiar Pokémon con gente de todo el mundo, Poké-reloj S.A., la insigne productora de Poké-relojes y Jubileo TV.. .

¡Un poke-reloj! se emociono al pensar eso. . .decían que era lo último para entrenadores. . .así que echo a correr para aquel edificio donde intentarón hacerle una entrevista. . .

Entro y un hombre se presento ante el joven chico rubio

Señor: ¡hola joven! soy el presidente de poke-reloj S.A. Mi lema es ¡Relojes para el mundo!.

Max: Hola señor. . .

Señor: Puedes conseguir uno de ellos si resuelves un par de acertijos. . .solo tienes que responder unas preguntas a los payasos que hay por la ciudad

Max: ¿En la ciudad?- se pregunto a si mismo y salió fuera

Cuando choco con alguien grande que lo hizo retroceder hasta que cayo al suelo, parecía alguien muy grande

Chico: ¿Estas bien. . . pequeño?

Max miro hacia arriba y vió a un chico mayor que él, robusto y con una coleta blanca

Max: Si. . .solo me he caído. . .nada mas. . .

El chico lo ayudo a levantarse

Chico: Deberías estar con tus padres eres muy pequeño y aquí puedes perderte. . .

Max: ¿Perderme? Ya voy a cumplir 10 años. . . ¡tengo mi primer pokemon!

Chico: Debes ser un niñito de mama. . .para ser entrenador sin haber cumplido aun esa edad. . .- se echo a reir- yo tengo 13 y nadie me ha ganado. . .

Max: Tengo algo que hacer. . .

Chico: Mi nombre es Rick. . .¿quieres que te acompañe para que no te hagan daño? pareces muy débil .. .

Max: ¡No necesito que me acompañen!

Pero el otro chico lo siguió e incluso le ayudo a resolver uno de los acertijos que cada payaso le hacia. . .cada uno le daba un bono y los tres te permitian hacerte con un pokereloj

Rick: ¿Asi que querias poke-reloj? como se nota que aun eres un crío. . .

Max: Lo que digas. . .- aquel chico lo estaba haciendo enfadar

En pokereloj S.A le dieron un par de pokereloj, uno para chico que se lo puso en la mano y otro rosa de chica. . .no sabian que los daban a pares. . .

Rick: ¿Qué vas a hacer con el rosa?

Max: Se lo daré a alguna amiga. . .

Rick se rió y acompaño a Max hasta la tienda de su padre, quería comprar algo para sus pokémon pero aun no habia nada colocado la abriría en los próximos días

Rick: No sirve de nada venir aquí y que no este abierta. . .

Max: Mi padre puede facilitarte algo del almacén aunque no este abierto. . .

Rick: ¿Tu crees pequeño?

El padre de Max escuchó de que estaban hablando

Padre de Max: Asi que ya has hecho un amigo Max. . .

Max: más o menos

Rick: Mas bien un guardaespaldas

Max estaba molesto con la aptitud del chico aunque sabia que en el fondo no parecia mal tipo, si era un prepotente

Rick: Quería unas pokeballs, me gustaría marcharme al tardecer. . .

Padre de Max: Podrías quedarte a comer si quieres y las pokeballs te las puedo vender aunque no este abierto aún, no quiero retrasar a ningun entrenador en sus objetivos

Rick: No quiero molestar

Max: A mi no me parece mal

Rick acompaño al padre e hijo Tate a comer, hablaron sobre Pokémon y Rick les conto que quería ganar las medallas necesarias para llegar a la liga pokemon, Max quería hacer lo mismo así que se levanto de la mesa

Padre de Max: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Max: Quiero marcharme cuanto antes. . .quiero comenzar mi viaje papa, lo que cuenta Rick es lo mismo que yo quiero hacer. . .

Rick: Crees que podras llegar muy lejor tu solo?

Max: ¡CLARO!

Rick: No te enfades. . .

Padre de Max: Estaria bien que fuerais juntos así podreis entrenar y se os hará más llevadero el viaje

Max miro a Rick, ninguno de ellos parecía convencido de aguantar mucho tiempo al otro

Rick: Bueno. . .creo que usted tiene razón- dijo mirando al padre de Max- venga muchacho coge tus cosas y esta tarde partimos a la siguiente ciudad, Ciudad Pirita

Max: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Rick: ¡Por supuesto!

Por la tarde dos jovenes entrenadores salían de aquella enorme ciudad, ¿podrían llevarse bien? ¿podrian hacerse buenos amigos? ¿podrian conseguir sus sueños? eso solo lo diría el tiempo. . .el padre de Max les regalo algunas pokeballs y pociones y les deseó suerte.

**(Ciudad Cerezo) **

El joven de cabellos largos y negros quería volver a casa. . .hace casi un año se habia marchado para comenzar su aventura, había viajado a otra región y había acumulado experiencia y amigos por donde habia ido, capturado pokémon excelentes pero sabía que si quería continuar su viaje en paz debía afrontar su pasado, no había esperado a que una joven llamada Mariah cumpliera diez años para comenzar su viaje, el hermano de esta Lee si lo hizo a pesar de tener la misma edad que Ray. . .

Salió de pueblo primavera, y comenzo la ruta 29 no había pokémon muy fuertes alli, Ratatta, Pidgey y Sentret. . .atrapó un Sentret que seguro que le lLegarÍa enseguida al profesor Elm, también cogió un par de bonguris y se encontro con una entrenadora que lo reto pero fue sencillo para él. . .

Poco después llego a Ciudad Cerezo y allí un anciano se ofreció a enseñarle la ciudad, el tenía algún recuerdo de cuando era pequeño pero no había salido de Pueblo Azalea hasta que comenzó su viaje así que lo agradeció, compró un par de pociones después de que el anciano le dio un mapa de la región, le vendría bien para el viaje. . .

Estuvo entrenando un poco a Pachirisu y conoció a un par de entrenadores que se dirigían hacia el gimnasio de la siguiente ciudad, Ciudad Malva. . .tenía ganas de hacerse con las medallas de Johto, podría empezar en su región como había planeado pero ahora como guía de sus amigos, suponía que las cosas no serían faciles de explicar y tanto Mariah como Lee tenían un fuerte caracter y. . .no sería fácil.

Paso la noche allí, desplegó su saco de dormir y quedo dormido junto a su primer pokemon alado de un árbol, su leal Pachirisu. . .

**(Ciudad Malva)**

A la mañana siguiente la chica de enormes ojos ambar junto a su hermano se habían encargado de barrer toda la ruta que los llevaba a aquella ciudad, se habían hecho con un par de pokemon que les ayudarían a comenzar su aventura y por supuesto a ganar la ansiada medalla que querían conseguir, Mariah había luchado mucho con su Skitty, había practicado mucho su ataque ayuda, mientras Lee y Shinx mejoraban su ataque chispa

Lee era el que más enfadado estaba con Ray, sabía que su hermana admiraba a su antiguo amigo y que también le gustaba, pero para el había sido una gran decepcion. . .seguro que ahora estaría en cualquier lugar lejano enfrentandose a alguien fuerte. . .sin ellos. . .

Mariah: ¿Que pasa, Lee? ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo molesta de que su hermano la ignorara, tenía a su pokémon en brazos

Lee: Oh, si, Mariah. . .solo estaba pensando en algo. .. no pasa nada. . .¿qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo a la ciudad antes de dirigirnos al gimnasio? podriamos encontrar a alguién que quiera retarnos y acumular experiencia. . .

Mariah: Por mi esta bien. . .pero ¿en que pensabas?

Lee: En nada

Mariah no se lo creía y puso cara de enfadada

Lee: Dicen que el lider del gimnasio utiliza pokémon voladores, yo llevo ventaja pero tu deberías aumentar el poder de Skitty y tus demás pokémon hermana. . .

Mariah: ¡Así que era eso en lo que pensabas!

Lee: Mira aquella torre es bastante grande ¿no?-dijo señalando la torre Bellsprout

Mariah: Pues es bonita, ¿que te parece si nos acercamos?

Pero sin preguntarle a su hermano echo a correr hacia ella seguida de este, un hombre aparecio corriendo. . .

Hombre: ¡Que nadie se acerque a las ruinas, que nadie lo haga!

Mariah y Lee se miraron el uno al otro, donde estarían aquellas ruinas también habían escuchado cosas de ellas en su pueblo así que. . .suponían que estarían cerca. . .poco despues llegaron a la torre, era bastante más alta que cualquier edificio que habían visto antes, entonces la chica que tenía aspecto felino miro hacia su derecha y no pudo creerse lo que estaba viendo

Lee: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mariah: ¡Es Ray!

El otro chico también se dió cuenta

Ray: ¡Mariah. . .Lee!

Lee: ¡Traidor! ¡No sabía que estabas tan cerca de casa! ¡¿Por que nos abandonastes?- Lee estaba fuera de control

Mariah: ¡¿Ray que se supone que haces aquí? ¡¿No deberías ya haber ganado todas las medallas de Jotho?

Ray: ¡No esperaba encontrarme con vosotros tan rápido!

Mariah: Yo ya soy bastante buena y. . .- tenía en su mano una de sus pokeballs pero su hermano se adelanto

Lee: ¡Dejalo Mariah. . .primero se enfrentará a mi! ¡No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento!

Ray: ¿Es lo que realmente quieres Lee? Sabes que no estaís en mi nivel, acabaís de salir del pueblo, ¿no es asi?

Lee ardía en ira mientras su hermana observaba enfadada a aquel chico que siempre había estado en su corazón.


	5. Unidos por una misión

Hi! Este ya lo tenia casi terminado. . .asi que decidi terminarlo, espero que os guste la parte de Tyson y Kai, bastante distintas. . .

Ya comenzaran a salir metas a largo plazo y alguien se unira al grupo de Tyson. . .

Espero queos guste, gracias por leerlo y comentarlo ;D

**CAP 5: UNIDOS POR UNA MISION**

**(Bosque verde)**

Tyson se sentia feliz de haber hecho un amigo tan pronto realmente necesitaba compañia, mas de la que el decia, habia muchas situaciones que no controlaba y en cuanto a los pokemon veia que su nuevo amigo "el jefe" era un experto en datos. . .quiza con un poco de suerte podrian ver a algun pokemon legendario, quien sabe. . .

Kenny se habia despedido de sus padres que se sorprendieron mucho de lo que les conto su hijo, nunca pensaron que se fuera de viaje tan pronto,Tyson comio bastante alli, los jefes de la cafeteria echarian en falta a su hijo. . .

Tyson: ¿Kenny acaso crees que este sitio es tan peligroso?

Kenny: Lo dices en serio, ¿Tyson? No sabes que hay muchos pokemon bicho y algunos de ellos venenosos, es una verdadera prueba para entrenadores inexpertos como tu y yo. . .Tambien suele haber Cazabichos. . .

Tyson: Unos cuantos bichos no me apartaran de la siguiente ciudad, quiero una medalla cuanto antes. . .

Kenny: En ciudad plateada podras obtener una. .. eso si tendras que vencer a su lider. . .

Tyson: jeje con mi experiencia y este pikachu no hay nadie que pueda ganarme

Kenny no pensaba igual pero se callo por respeto a su nuevo amigo, acaban de entrar en el bosque y todavia no habian visto algun pokemon hasta que. . .

Tyson quito su pokedex y apunto a un pokemon, era un weedle

Tyson: Voy a atraparlo. . .¡vamos Pikachu!

Kenny: ¡Cuidado! Es uno de los venenosos, usa el agijon de su cabeza

Tyson: ¡Pikachu evita su agijon! ¡Ataque impactrueno!

El weedle quedo bastante debilitado, lanzo una pokeball y atrapado

Tyson: ¿Dudabas de mi Kenny?

Pero Kenny no contesto porque estaba rodeado de beedrills

Kenny: Creo que era su cria. . ., ¡Tyson!

Tyson: ¡Echa a correr, Kenny!

Kenny: ¡Dicen que sino te mueves no te atacan!- dijo con miedo en su voz

Tyson cogio a Kenny por un brazo y echo a correr, los siguieron un buen rato, hasta que lograran despistarlas en una pequeña charca

Kenny: Ha faltado poco!

Tyson: Asi que evolucionara en eso, interesante. . .

Kenny: Si, hay algunas evoluciones sorprendentes. . .

Un grito los quito de su conversacion, y corrieron hacia alli, parecia el de una chica

Tyson: ¿Estas bien?

Chica: ¿Tu que crees? ¡me dan mucho asco! porque he venido a este estupido lugar, ¡quitarmelos de encima!- tenia varios metapod y kakuna encima

Kenny y Tyson la ayudaron a levantarse, tenia un oddish alado que parecia nervioso como su entrenadora

Chica: Gracias. . .creo que el olor de mi pokemon los atrae. . .- miro a Pikachu- ¡que precioso!- lo cogio del hombro de Tyson- ¡pero que lindo!- luego miro a los chicos- perdonarme me llamo Hilary y me encantan los pokemon planta, pense que podria encontrar alguno aqui pero solo hay bichos. . ., asi siempre encuentro a cazabichos que vienen aqui. . .¡no debi meterme sola con mi pokemon planta!, tambien me encantan los pikachu, pense que con un poco de suerte podria ver alguno aqui. . .

Tyson: ¡Los pokemon planta no tienen nada en especial! ¡los mejores son los tipo dragon!

Hilary: ¿Que has dicho? ¿acaso tu tienes algun pokemon planta? son preciosos, leales, muy utiles. . .

Tyson: Lo que digas-le torcio la cara

Hilary: ¡Eres un grosero!

Kenny: ¡Por favor, para de una vez!

El pokemon de Hilary se puso nervioso y los rocio con somnifero, despertaron a las pocas horas

Hilary: Despertar- decia zarandeando de uno en uno a los chicos

Kenny: Ha sido tu pokemon planta

Tyson: ¡Ya veo lo utiles que son nos han quitado tiempo para llegar a ciudad plateada!

Hilary: Disculpa pero aun no te has presentado, ¿quien eres tu?, ademas de un fastidio. . .

Tyson: Me llamo Tyson y ¡sere maestro Pokemon!

Hilary: Necesitarias mas que años para lograrlo. . .- dijo asombrada de que pudiera conseguirlo

Kenny: ¿Podeis parar de discutir? Yo me llamo Kenny y acompaño a Tyson en su viaje. . .

Hilary: Encantada de conocerte

Kenny se sonrojo

Tyson: A mi que me den, ¿no?

El chico de gorra roja comenzo a caminar

Tyson: ¡Vamos Kenny! O nos retrasaremos. . .

Kenny: Esperame Tyson. . .

Hilary: Perdonar. . .

Kenny se paro

Kenny: ¿Que pasa Hilary?

Hilary: ¿Podria acompañaros hasta ciudad plateada? yo vivo alli y creo que no fue una gran idea venir hasta aqui sola. . .

Tyson: ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo acercandose a la chica

Hilary: ¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no! Que crees que soy yo, ¿una cobarde?

Tyson se rió

Tyson: Puedes venir hasta alli con nosotros porque no queda muy lejos. . .no creo que pudiera aguantar tus comentarios mucho tiempo. . .

Hilary apreto un puño con fuerza, Kenny no sabia que hacer y siguio a Tyson. . .Ahora eran tres en el grupo, polo menos hasta la siguiente ciudad, Hilary llamo a su pokemon y lo metio en su pokeball, solo Tyson iba con su Pikachu en el hombro. . .

Hilary: Gastara mucha energia si siempre lo llevas suelto, ¿lo sabias?

Tyson: Da igual.. .podra vencer a quien sea con los ojos cerrados- sonrio

Kenny: Bueno. . .pense que la ciudad quedaba mas cerca decia viendo en su pequeño portatil

Hilary: Hay que pasar todo este bosque, es mas largo de lo que parece a simple vista. . .

Tyson: ¿Nos invitaras a algo de comer en tu casa, no?

Hilary: ¡Oye! ¡eso tendria que decirlo yo, si quisiera!

Kenny: Tyson es buen chico Hilary.. . un poco emotivo de mas y mete la pata hablando pero el me invito a acompañarlo, sabiendo que no soy buen entrenador

Hilary: ¿Porque dices que no eres buen entrenador?

Kenny: ¡Siempre pierdo!

Hilary: Solo necesitas practicar. . .yo y oddish queremos aumentar el numero en nuestro equipo y seguir creciendo juntos. . .es lo bueno de ser entrenador, ¿no lo crees?

Kenny: puede que tengas razon. . .

Hilary: No siempre es importante ganar. . .

Tyson: ¿pero que dices? lo importante es ser el mejor entrenador, ser uno con tus pokemon, aumentar la potencia de sus ataques, atrapar a pokemon poco comunes. ..

Hilary: Lo que digas. . .-lo dejo por imposible

Estuvieron caminando bastante tiempo hasta que vierona a lo lejos la salida

Hilary: por alli es, chicos, al final no hemos tenido demasiados problemas para salir. . .

Chico: No pasareis de aqui sino me venceis. . .llevaban un instrumento para atrapar bichos

Tyson: ¿En serio? ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mi equipo?

Chico: Soy un cazabichos y este es el mejor lugar para que pelee, asi que ¡claro que quiero luchar!

Tyson: ¡Esta bien!

Hilary: Tyson piensa lo que haces, los pokemon bichos son muy feos, algunos venenosos. . .

Tyson: Eso ya me lo dijo antes el jefe

Hilary: ¿El jefe?

Kenny: Ese soy yo, me llaman asi, porque estoy intentando completar con datos mi propia pokedex con aportaciones que muchos investigadores querrian. . .

Hilary: Suena interensante

Tyson estaba alli enfrente de aquel Cazabichos, pronto empezaria su combate, ¿quien ganará?

**(Pueblo Primavera)**

Kai entro en el laboratorio de ultimo, le pidieron la pokeball de Torchic y despues de devolverlo alli dentro el profesor lo curo en una maquina como hacian las enfermeras del centro pokémon

Profesor: Aqui esta, tu pokemon curado, deberias tener mas cuidado de el, no creo que se encariñe cont. . .

Kai: Eso no me importa. . .

Profesor: ¿Tienes algun pokemon mas?

Kai le lanzo la pokeball al profesor, este era la del zizzaggon que habia atrapado recientemente

Profesor: Bueno esto ya esta. . .- dijo despues de hacer el mismo procedimiento con aquella pokeball-bueno. . .proseguiras tu viaje, no es asi?

Kai: Si!

Ya habian pasado varias horas despues del viaje encima del Dragonite de Debora y estaba anocheciendo

Judy: Te vendria bien descansar, esta anocheciendo y no creo que llegues muy lejos por la noche sin conocer la zona. . .puedes quedarte en el laboratorio. . .

Profesor: Creo que no es muy buena idea Judy- no se fiaba del aspecto del chico su camisetas estaban rasgadas, su ropa sucia, su mirada parecia perdida pero a la vez penetrante cuando se fijaba en lago. . .

Kai: Me voy- dijo dando la espalda

Judy: Si al profesor no le parece bien pues. . .puedes quedarte en mi casa, solo esta noche, no quiero tener remordimientos de que te pase algo en el bosque. . .

Emily: Mira su aspecto Judy. . .- dijo molesta

Judy: ¡Ya basta!

Kai: ¿Que tiene de malo el bosque?- dijo despues de reirse ironicamente

Judy: Bueno. . .

Profesor: Han visto recientemente a un pokemon purificador de agua. . .

Emily: ¿El que dijo el chico de pelo negro?

Profesor: Asi es Emily, es uno de los perros legendarios. . .

Kai: Un perro legendario. . .entonces. . .estas hablando de Suicune

Profesor: sabes mucho de pokemon para ser tan joven. . .¿y solo llevas dos pokemon. . .?

Kai: Acabo de empezar. . .- dijo intentando calmarse, le estaba enfadando aquel profesor

Judy: Profesor. . .creo que sera hora de cerrar por hoy, ¿no cree?

Profesor: Sera lo mejor, dejare algunos Growthlie vigilando por la noche- aquel chico era demasiado misterioso para el profesor

Kai torcio la cara y volvio a caminar hacia la puerta

Judy: ¿No me has escuchado? esperanos que salimos ahora mismo, Emily espera que quiero coger un par de libros. . . salgo enseguida

Emily se cruzo de brazos enfadada, aquel chico tenia un aspecto descuidado, era misterioso, nada agradable. . .

Kai no le dirigio la palabra y la imito cruzandose de brazos, se apoyo en la pared de fuera. . .

Totodile comenzo a correr entre la pelirroja y el chico misterioso, haciendo bastante alboroto

Kai: Deberias entrenarlo. . .no se te ve una entrenadora. . .

Emily: Ni a ti tampoco, ¡pareces uno de eses ladrones de pokemon! eres grosero y vas de tipo duro. . .pero dudo que seas demasiado bueno

Kai: Lo que digas. . .

Emily: ¿Ni siquiera quieres enfrentarte conmigo?

Kai: No me gusta luchar contra chicas

Emily apreto mucho el piño y Totodile tambien parecio entender lo que pasaba porque parecio hacerle frente a Kai que les torcio la cara

Judy aparecio detras de ellos, el profesor estaba cerrandolo todo

Judy: Bueno, vayamos a descansar todos. . .

Kai siguio a la profesora y a la chica metomentodo, se habia sorprendido cuando lo habia relacionado con un ladron de pokemon, le parecia inteligente para lo pequeña que era. . .

La profesora le enseño la casa a Kai y le mostro la habitacion que tenia reservada para cuando su hijo pasara por alli, habia dos fotos de Max y varias cajas aun no le habia dado tiempo de poner las cosas en su sitio. . .

Judy: Puedes quedarte aqui. . .es la habitacion de mi hijo Max. . .

Kai: No era necesario. . .

Judy: Sabes. . .creo que si vas a continuar tu aventura aqui te vendria bien tener una pokedex de Jotoho, mañana hablare con el profesor. . .

Kai: Eso estaria bien quiza. . .- no era amable con nadie, le costaba

Judy: Descansa - arrimo la puerta

El chico se quito la camiseta, estaba cansado. . .

La chica pelirroja seguia sin fiarse de el y se acerco a la puerta, pudo ver una cicatriz en su espalda, sabia que algo escondia. . .

Kai se quedo dormido enseguida. . .lo necesitaba. . .

A la mañana siguiente acompaño a Judy y a su ayudante al centro, esta ultima lo miraba con desconfianza, pero el la ignoraba

Profesor: ¡Judy! ¡Judy! No sabes lo que acaban de traerme. . .¡lo han encontrado en ciudad iris!-dijo mientras un chico se despedia

Judy: ¿Que es profesor?

El profesor miro hacia Kai y se lo penso dos veces antes de continuar

Profesor: ¿No se iba ya?

Judy: Podria darle una pokedex de esta region. . .no creo que la que tiene recoja los pokemon mas habituales de aqui. . .

El profesor apuro y le dio una para que se fuera

Judy: podria ser mas amable?

Profesor: ven es impòrtante

Kai se giro y comenzo a caminar, nadie lo despedio. . .

Emily apuro hacia la sala donde se encontraban los mayores

Judy: ¿No puede ser cierto?- dijo mirando una pequeña pluma que habia en la mesa

Profesor: dime que mis ojos no me engañan .. .es. . .

Emily: ¿Que es?- dijo exigiendo

Profesor: Creo que es una pluma de un pokemon legendario, mas bien la del legendario Ho-oH

Emily: un pokemon de fuego. . .por eso contruyeron la torre de ciudad iris, ¿no es asi?

Judy: ¡Asi es!

Profesor: Debo devolversela a mi compañero. . .pero no quiero dejar el centro. . .me la envio para asegurarle que es una de las autenticas y no es ninguna imitacion, es una pluma arcoiris. . .

Judy: Podria llevarsela yo. . .

Profesor: Te necesito para la nueva investigacion Judy. . .

Emily: podria llevarsela yo entonces

Los dos adultos la miraron sorprendida

Judy: Emily. . .pero. . .

Emily: Creo que estaria bien, quiza me animara a ver mas mundo, ademas tengo edad para eso, podria mejorar mis investigaciones para cuando volviera, podria recopilar muchos datos sobre pokemon. . .

Profesor: Me parece una buena idea, ademas tienes a Totodile que te adora

Emily: ¡Es cierto!

Judy: Pero. . .esta bien, creo que tienes razon

Emily: ¿A donde la tengo que llevar? ¿A ciudad iris de nuevo?

Profesor: Si, habla con el profesor caoba. . .

Emily: Muy bien

El profesor le entrego la pluma en la caja en la que habia venido

Profesor: Espero que sepas la importancia de este asunto. . .

Emily: ¡Claro!

Judy: Avisame en cada centro pokemon que te pares por favor. . .

Emily: ¡Esta bien Judy!

El profesor le entrego una pokedex tambien y varias pokeball, la chica cogio una de las mochilas que se habia comprado recientemente, y metio algunas pociones ,otras deportivas y la caja con la pluma arcoiris, ademas de algo de ropa cuando volvio a la casa antes de salir del pueblo. . .

Se despidio con la mano y echo a correr, tenia la idea de aprovecharse de aquel chico misterioso. . .lo encontro atrapando un pokemon pero no pudo ver cual era. . .

Kai: ¿Tu? ¿Que haces aqui?

Emily: Tengo que llegar a ciudad iris, tengo algo que darle a a alguien, pero es alto secreto

Kai: . . .- la miro con mala cara

Se giro y siguio andando. . .

Emily: ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que llevo?

Kai: No. . .

Emily: No me lo creo. . .

Kai: Lo que digas. . .

Emily: He pensado que podria acompañerte hasta alli, por lo que veo. . .supongo que querras las medallas de Jotho y en ciudad iris hay un gimnasio. . .

Kai: ¿Has pensado eso ahora mismo?

Emily: Claro. . .¿y bien?

Kai: Haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a cuidar de ti. . .sino sigues mi ritmo, te quedas atras. . .

Emily: ¡Genial! pero. . .

Kai: ¿pero?

Emily: Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad, tienes que comprarte ropa, la que llevas da pena. . .

Kai: ¿Ya me estas juzgando?

Emily: Digo lo que pienso

Kai estaba molesto, ahora tendria a una chica molesta con el, lo que le faltaba pero lo de aquel paquete. . .realmente si tenia curiosidad por saber lo que habia ahi dentro

Miraron hacia el cielo y pudieron ver un arcoiris aparecer, la mochila de Emily comenzo a brillar. . .

Kai: ¿Que ocurre?

Emily: ¿Lo has visto? ¡Era ho oh! ¡existe en realidad!

Kai: ¡Ho-oh aqui!

Emily: Dicen que aparece a los jovenes entrenadores que tendran exito, es decir, nos iran bien las cosas

Kai: ...

Este no creia lo mismo al estar con aquella chica. . .pero no creia en las coincidencias y lo de que brillara aquel paquete cuando aparecio ho oh. .. descubiria lo que era en realidad. ..


	6. Destinos separados

¡Hola! Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capitulo diferente y que hara comprender parte de la trama del equipo Aqua y Magma, he metido a dos personajes más a Joshep y Bryan, espero que les guste lo que se me ocurrio para ponerlo mas interesante.

Gracias a toaneo y mi amiga Mao Rozen Asakura por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 6: DESTINOS SEPARADOS<strong>

_(En una base secreta del equipo Aqua)_

Una chica de larga melena azul como el mar que le iba a juego con sus enormes ojos verdosos, le daba aspecto de sirena, a no ser por las ropas que llevaba igual que el resto de su equipo; pañoleta con su emblema, camiseta a rayas blancas y negras y pantalón azul grisáceo, guantes y botas negras.

Esta chica llamada Mariam era la que hacia nada había conocido Kai, junto a un miembro del equipo contrario, el equipo Magma, el nombre de este es Tala.

Mariam les dio unas cuantas órdenes a los miembros de su grupo, a difenrencia del equipo Magma había mujeres en sus filas, ella era la jefa de aquella pequeña base.

Joshep: Hermana, ¿Nos estas intentando decir que debemos salir de las fronteras de Hoenn?

Mariam: Así es, debemos expandirnos, por Kanto, Jotho y Sinnoh, el team Rocket nos ha desafiado, y pensándolo bien tenemos objetivos muy pequeños comparado con ellos. . .

Chica: ¿Hacia donde debemos movernos, jefa?

Mariam: Tenéis libertad de movimientos después de enseñarme vuestra estrategia para ampliar las aguas por el mundo, es decir, si sois responsables con lo que esperamos de vosotros y útiles para el equipo podéis decidir vuestro destino fuera de Hoenn. . .

Chico: Pero ¿Y Hoenn? me refiero que el equipo Magma ampliara bastante su poder si nos vamos de aquí y nos dispersamos, ¿No es así?

Mariam: Buen razonamiento, pero debo decir que nuestra base y una del norte, hemos sido seleccionadas, no somos de las más grandes y nuestro señor Aquiles nos ha concedido ese honor. Sin más que añadir, dejo que penséis en algún lugar que resulte beneficioso para todos los nuestros, cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho.

Mariam salio de la sala de reuniones antes que nadie, tenia ciertos papeles en las manos, su hermano Joshep la paro después de seguirla por varios pasillos.

Joshep: ¿Hermana? ¡Hermana! - tuvo que gritar para quitarla del trance en el que estaba inmersa -.

Mairam: ¿Qué ocurre? - le costaba liberarse de la carga de líder incluso con su hermano menor, había cambiado tanto en un año. . .

Joshep: ¿A dónde te irás hermana? No me creo que no hayas escogido un lugar para empezar, además tu sabías antes que nadie, tú vistes a aquel hombre del Team Rocket, ese tal Boris. . .

Mariam: Me gustaría visitar Sinnoh. Pero eso no es lo importante ¿Qué harás tú?

Joshep: Aún lo estoy pensando, pero ¿Por qué esa región?

Mariam: El equipo que hay allí no es demasiado grande comparado con el Team Rocket, podemos ganar territorio para enfrentarnos más tarde a estes, en ella se encuentra el equipo Galaxy - cambio la expresión que paso a ser mas fría - ¿No te dije que te leyeras el libro que te di?

Joshep: En eso estoy, pero es aburrido. . .

Mariam: ¿Cuando crecerás?

Joshep: Solo tengo 7 años. . .

Mariam: Es lo que me preocupa tendré que asignarte junto a alguien.

Joshep: ¡Soy fuerte!

Mariam: Pero un niño, no ves que no puedes leer un libro, relativamente pequeño.

Joshep agacho la mirada.

Joshep: ¿Puedo acompañarte hermana?

Mariam: ¡No!

Joshep: ¿Por qué?

Mariam: ¡Mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti, no que tenga que llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo, debes crecer y hacer tus mejores esfuerzos para nuestro equipo! - dijo casi gritando, realmente se había volcado en aquel proyecto, pero quería mucho a su hermano a pesar de que se hiciera la dura - Joshep sabes que te quiero hermanito - le acaricio la cara - algún día veras como todo lo que hago por ti dará sus frutos. . .

Siguió caminado hasta su despacho y su hermano fue a la base de entrenadores principiantes, era de los miembros más pequeños porque la familia de Mariam era una de las fundadoras de aquel grupo criminal.

* * *

><p><em>(En el despacho de Mariam)<em>

La chica cerro la puerta con llave no quería ser molestada por nadie, se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó, estaba cansada de pensar, abrió el primer cajón que estaba bajo llave, removió varias carpetas y hojas hasta encontrar una destinos estaban separados desde hacía poco más de un año e irremediablemente lo tenía que ver, ya que aquel chico había seguido unos pasos como ella pero en otro equipo, el equipo Magma, sonrió al ver la foto por un momento, era tan feliz entonces, sin preocupaciones. . .

En la foto se veía a Mariam con la edad de su hermano Joshep ahora, 7 años y un chico de piel blanca y pelo rojo, ojos fríos y azules, su amigo durante 3 años, un amigo que había mantenido en secreto, porque nada más conocerse sabían que aquella amistad seria interrumpida cuando los adultos supieran de ella, aquella foto la habían quitado en Ciudad Ferrica, cuando un hombre se la regalo después de darse cuenta de que no llevaban dinero.

La metió en su cajón de nuevo y se echo hacia atrás en su asiento, cerro los ojos y suspiro, estaba muy cansada de todo esto, demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>(4 AÑOS ANTES)<strong>

Una niña estaba al borde de un rió con una caña que era enorme comparada a ella, Mariam no hacia caso de sus padres y se había alejado más de lo debido, sabia que los Pokemon más fuertes estaban en aquel lugar donde había visto en varias ocasiones a sus familiares, tiro fuerte de la caña cuando un pokemon pico pero se le escapo, así varias veces, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

Niño: No sabes pescar, ¿eh?

Mariam se giro, el chico tenia el pelo rebelde, de color rojo, ojos claros y azules, su mirada parecía fría a pesar de ser solo un niño como ella.

Mariam: ¡Si que se pescar, sino no estaría perdiendo el tiempo!

Al niño le pareció gracioso y se rió.

Mariam: ¿Te ríes de mí?

Niño: No, solo de lo orgullosa que eres, ya veo que no soy el único. . .- el chico se sentó cerca de ella manteniendo la distancia -.

Mariam: ¿Quieres enseñarme?

Niño: ¿Qué?

Mariam: ¡A pescar tonto!

Niño: ¿No decías que si sabías?

Mariam se mordió su labio inferior.

Niño: Está bien, puedo enseñarte es mas sencillo de lo que crees.

Mariam: Yo me llamo Mariam - dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho y sonriendo -.

Niño: Tala - dijo secamente -.

Mariam: ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Tala: Si. . .

Mariam: Nunca te había visto.

Tala se levanto y movió la caña de la niña.

Mariam: ¿Qué haces? - dijo exigiendo saber -.

Tala: Tienes que aprovechar la corriente, ¿no lo sabias?

Mariam se cruzo de brazos.

Mariam: Sabes mucho de pesca, por lo que veo.

Tala: No creas. . . – dijo quitándose importancia -.

Notaron moverse la caña enseguida y Tala la agarro con fuerza, mientras Mariam lo ayudaba, los dos niños tiraron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lograron hacer salir a su captura, era un Carvanha, ¡Un pokémon piraña!

Tala: ¡Lanza alguna Pokeball! - dijo preocupado ya que aquel agresivo pez se aproximaba a ellos -.

Mariam: ¡No tengo pokemon todavía! - pensaba que era el fin para ellos dos -.

Tala: ¡Adelante Poochyena! - dijo lanzando una pokeball para la sorpresa de la niña peliazul -.

El pokémon piraña mordió al pokemon de Tala pero no duro demasiado su ventaja, comenzaron a morderse el uno al otro.

Mariam: ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! ¡Pobre Poochyena! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -.

Tala: ¡Lanza una pokeball! ¿O no tienes tampoco?

Mariam asintió y se decidió, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una ceboball y la lanzo.

Fueron segundos intensos pero aquel pokemon había sido capturado.

Mariam: ¡Si señor! - dijo cogiendo la pokeball del suelo y gritando de alegría – espera, debería ser tuyo, tu peleaste muy bien con tu pokémon. . .

Tala: Poochyena esta bien, me dijiste que querías aprender a pescar y esa es tu primera captura, entrena a tu pokémon y podremos ganar experiencia juntos - se rasco la nariz -.

Mariam: ¡Gracias! Nunca había tenido un amigo de mi edad, se esta haciendo tarde y me echaran la bronca, ¿Qué te parece quedar aquí mañana a las 4 de la tarde? ¿Podíamos combatir, eh?

Tala: Esta bien. . .

Mariam: ¿Dónde vives?

Tala se quedo serio y sin habla.

Mariam: ¿Y bien?

Tala: Al otro lado de la colina.

Mariam: ¿Eres del equipo magma?

Tala: mi padre lo era. . .murió hace unos años. . .

Mariam: Lo siento mucho.

Tala: Mi madre suele beber a menudo desde entonces ¿Tú eres del equipo aqua, no?

Mariam: Toda mi familia y. . .- se puso triste -.

Tala: No debemos ser amigos.

Mariam: Pero no entiendo lo que dicen los mayores. Tú eres buen chico y no me has hecho nada malo. . .

Tala se sentó en el suelo.

Tala: Lo mejor es que no se enteren de nada, ¿No te parece?

Mariam: ¡Podemos vernos a escondidas!

Tala asintió y una pequeña sonrisa le ilumino la cara.

Mariam sonrió, hacia tiempo que quería tener a un amigo de su edad, Tala estaba solo a menudo así que esto le parecía extraño, pero necesitaba pasar tiempo con gente, ya que en su casa solía estar solo.

* * *

><p><em>(En la base secreta del equipo Magma)<em>

El chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules estaba bastante enfadado, se les había escapado aquel tal Boris, era uno de los peces gordos del Team Rocket, podría haber conseguido un ascenso, no quería quedarse solo como jefe de aquella pequeña base, había hablado con Maxie, el jefe del equipo y habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería buena idea eso de expandirse por otras les dijo esto a todos sus subordinados, él ya sabia a donde quería ir a Jotho, el Team Rocket aún no era tan fuerte allí como en Kanto.

Sus aspiraciones eran cada vez mayores, había empezado una nueva vida desde que entro en el equipo, tuvo que renunciar a lo poco que tenia entonces, una amiga de la infancia, Mariam, que por caprichos del destino era jefa de la base más cercana a la suya, y enemiga de él.

Le vendría bien alejarse por un tiempo, sus sentimientos nunca habían sido demasiados claros si quería algo más que amistad con ella, pero el creía que si, a pesar de que se lo negaba mas bien por lo de su enemistad entre equipos.

Chico: ¡Señor Tala!

Tala se giro y miro a uno de sus subordinados.

Tala: ¿Qué ocurre Bryan?

Bryan: ¡He decidido ir a Kanto!

Tala: ¡Eso es un suicidio, debías elegir Jotho o Sinnoh!

Bryan: Quiero algo difícil que me motive.

Tala: Yo me dirigiré a Jotho, me vendría bien ir con alguien de confianza.

Bryan: ¿Está pensando en mi?

Tala asintió.

Bryan: Eso cambia mis prioridades. . .

Tala le puso una mano en el hombro a Bryan.

Tala: Puede ser el principio de algo grande, si sigues mis ordenes puede que salgas recompensado.

Bryan sonrió, tenía tantas ganas de poder como su jefe o incluso más, era de ese tipo de personas que no le importa llevarse a alguien por delante para conseguir sus fines.

Bryan: ¿Cuando saldremos señor?

Tala: ¡Prepárate, mañana partiremos hacia Jotho! - comenzó a caminar cuando pensó en algo - ¿Estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa por los principios de nuestro equipo? - dijo con su típica mirada fría como el hielo -.

Bryan sonrió con malicia.

Bryan: ¡Está claro, debemos expandir la tierra por el mundo para que nuestros pokémon dominen a los de agua, debemos aplastar a todos nuestros enemigos, sobre todo a nuestros enemigos, el equipo Aqua!

Tala sonrió, era la clase de gente que quería a su lado, el había tenido que hacer de las suyas para conseguir ese puesto, ya no quedaba mucho de aquel chico que tenia sentimientos, ellos murieron cuando se unió al equipo, aunque en lo más fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía hacerle daño a aquella chica, ¡Mariam!

Si nada más que aportar a aquel fiel aliado, continuo hasta su cuarto, ya era de noche, al cerrar la puerta hizo salir a su Poochyena y lo acaricio mientras se recostaba en su cómoda cama.

Tala: ¡Nos iremos lejos de aquí, compañero!

Poocyena entendió lo que le quería decir su entrenador.

Tala: Haremos un mundo mejor, un mundo donde los que son como tú puedan vivir como se merecen, ¡El equipo Magma ganara sea como sea, yo me ocupare de eso!

Poochyena puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tala, parecía preparado para ir a donde fuera con su entrenador.

Tala se perdió en sus pensamientos, se iba lejos y probablemente cambiaria su vida como aquel día que abandono su pueblo y dejo atrás su antigua vida, recordó aquel día. . .

* * *

><p><strong>(1 AÑO ANTES)<strong>

Tala observaba a su amiga en la distancia, estaba de espaldas a él, aún no lo había visto, le gustaba verla, sus largos cabellos habían crecido mucho y su sonrisa llegaba a su duro corazón, algo que no había conseguido nadie más que ella, con su determinación, alegría y carácter.

Poco después Mariam lo escucho llegar y se giro.

Mariam: ¡Llegas tarde Tala! ¡Si llegas a tardar un minuto más, me marchaba!

Tala: . . .

Mariam entonces se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, Tala llevaba el uniforme del equipo Magma, rojo y gris, llevaba la capucha puesta y a pesar de su aspecto a ella le seguía pareciendo el mismo, aquel amigo del que no quería separarse.

Mariam: ¡Que llevas puesto! ¡Ya te vas a unir a ellos! - dijo sin poder contener su ira y frustración -.

Tala: ¡Ya lo he hecho Mariam! - dijo desviando la mirada -.

Mariam: ¿Como no me lo has dicho antes Tala? Yo. . .¡Nunca te he importado, sino me lo hubieras dicho!

Tala: ¡No es verdad! Pero piensa lo que quieras, desde hoy nuestros caminos se separan.

Mariam: ¡Porque tú lo has decidido así!

Tala: Mi padre era del equipo y yo también lo seré, me haré fuerte y digno del grupo para que se sienta orgulloso, Mariam, tú entraras en el equipo Aqua pronto, ¡Debemos dejar atrás nuestra amistad! Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Mariam: ¿Para eso querías quedar conmigo? ¿Para decirme que no nos podemos volver a llevar bien?

Tala bajo la mirada, los ojos verdes de la chica estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Tala se puso de nuevo la capucha del uniforme, la cuál se había quitado para hablar con ella.

Mariam: ¿Cuando te marchas? - dijo exigiéndole saber -.

Tala: Mañana por la mañana.

Un escalofrió traspaso a la peliazul.

Mariam: Entiendo - se rió irónicamente - ¡Me haré miembro del equipo Aqua y te derrotaré, tenlo garantizado! – dijo con decisión en sus palabras -.

Tala se acerco y la abrazo.

Tala: Lo siento - dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de la chica mientras la apoyaba su en su hombro - Eras el único motivo por el que podía sonreír hasta ahora -.

Mariam no pudo reaccionar, Tala se separo y le sonrió como cuando jugaban juntos por aquel lugar donde solían quedar habitualmente, donde habían capturado al primer pokémon de la chica.

Tala comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario y levanto el brazo izquierdo.

Tala: ¡El equipo Magma expandirá su poder por el mundo, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Tenlo por seguro! ¡Adiós, Mariam!

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, Mariam se acerco a un árbol cercano y se llevo la mano su cara, comenzó a expulsar toda la rabia contenida, se había acabado, jamás volvería a ver a su amigo con los mismos ojos, ¡Nunca podrían ser amigos, nunca más!

Se negó a llorar más después de un largo rato, ella también decidiría unirse a un equipo, pero al de su familia y se encargaría de encontrarlo y arruinar sus planes, le costara lo que le costara, quizás nunca nadie la volvería a ver sonreír con inocencia, ¡Nadie mas, nunca!

Mariam llego a su casa y delante de su hermanos pequeño le dijo a sus padres que ya estaba preparada para entrar en el equipo, aquel día había marcado sus vidas, unas vidas dedicadas exclusivamente a sus respectivos equipos, unas vidas sin sentimientos y compasión, olvidando que aún eran unos niños para convertirse en adultos, unos destinos separados para siempre.


	7. Ciudad de ricos

**CAP 7: CIUDAD DE RICOS**

En la región de Sinnoh, había un lugar donde no todos podían vivir, quizás algunas personas puedan elegir sus destinos pero en aquel hermoso lugar, no; allí solo los que poseían una enorme fortuna o cual apellido fuese de reconocido prestigio; por aquel motivo cuatro jóvenes que podían ser entrenadores pokémon habían decidido renunciar a esa posibilidad, creían que ya tenían demasiadas obligaciones y privilegios, pero algo les hará cambiar de opinión, quizá alguien "normal". . .

La primera casa que se podía ver al entrar en aquel lugar de lujo, era propiedad de los Boulanger, su hijo de 10 años corría montado en su recién regalado Ponyta, había estado pensando, que porque él, porque no podía ser entrenador Pokémon y viajar cuando realmente lo tenía todo, ¿no?

Sus padres le habían comprado esa opción con aquel regalo, a él le encantaban los Pokémon caballos, en la antigüedad sus familia había combatido en diversas batallas, al igual que algunos de sus amigos de "interés" según sus padres.

Oliver termino de dar de comer a su hermoso caballo de fuego y cerro el establo cuando salio, había quedado con su mejor amigo, al único que consideraba como tal, otro de los chicos que serían buenos contactos para él según sus padres, Enrique, tenía solo un año más que él, y se divertían mucho juntos.

Cerca de allí, un joven rubio de ojos azules, pensaba en alguna que otra travesura. Al otro lado de la pequeña ciudad adinerada, vivían dos niñas de alta cuna, Bianca y Rosseta, ya se las había arreglado para molestarlas en varias ocasiones pero esta sería la mejor, su Pokémon Gible le daba mucho miedo a las pequeñas "princesitas", sabia que su Pokémon era realmente raro y se encontraba en pocas cuevas de aquella región, solo necesitaba que llegara Oliver para llevar a cabo su deseado plan, entonces alguien llamo a su puerta.

Enrique abrió la puerta adelantándose a su criado.

Oliver: Hola, ¿Para que . . . - comenzaba a hablar cuando su amigo le tapo la boca -.

Enrique: Ah, si Oli, ahora tendremos un combate Pokémon, jeje – intento disimular y por lo que parece había salido bien -.

El mayordomo ignoro la trama de su pequeño señoriíto y los dejo solos en el hall.

Oliver: ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto curioso -.

Enrique: He planeado algo muy bueno - comenzó a reír como poseído mientras se frotaba las manos con cara de malicia -.

Oliver: ¿Lo que? - era mucho más inocente que el niño de ojos azules -.

Enrique: Voy a darles tal susto a Rosseta y Bianca que seré conocido a las afueras de aquí -.

Oliver: Eso es imposible Enrique, además ¿No eres ya un poco mayor para eso?, creo que deberías preocuparte más por tus deberes, a mis padres cada vez le gusta menos que quede contigo para jugar, le han comentando que últimamente descuidas tus estudios. . .

Enrique: ¡Para, para! Ahora no me vengas con discursos como mis padres, solo esta vez, porfa, no me dejes solo, estaría bien que trajeras a tu nuevo Pokémon, ¿eh? Podríamos escapar rápido de allí – suplico al chico de cabellos verdes y luego cogió dos pokeballs de su bolsillo - ahora que tengo edad para capturar Pokémon, me aleje un poco del pueblo días atrás - comenzó a reír mucho más que antes - y capture dos Spinarak -.

Oliver comprendió entonces cual era la "grandiosa broma", a las chicas no le suelen gustar los Pokémon bichos.

Mientras los dos amigos se preparaban para el espectáculo, un chico mayor de 13 años estudiaba en su "casa", se levanto un momento para ver por la ventana, apenas veía la calle, ya que su mansión era la más lujosa del lugar, los Yurgen.

Petaron a su puerta y dejo que una criada le dejase una bandeja con pastas y té, eran las 5 de la tarde y momento de hacer un descanso.

El otro joven, era demasiado travieso, quizás Enrique fuese el más conocido de la pequeña ciudad, pero Johnny se divertía estropeando los planes familiares, o rompiendo cosas en casa, además de siempre discutir por su vestuario, se negaba a vestir como otros niños pijos, a él le encantaba vestir con ropas rasgadas y después de una discusión con su padre debido a esto, salio corriendo de casa con su Pokémon Charmander, a sus 12 años se sentía harto de aquel papel que debía fingir hacia el resto del mundo, se sentía orgulloso de sus antepasados, pero sus padres habían bajado la guardia y él necesitaba un poco de acción.

El mejor rival que conocía era Robert pero pasaba mucho tiempo entre libros, se acerco a la verja de la casa de éste, y vio a su Natu en la ventana, parecía que meditaba, frunció el ceño y miro a su Pokémon.

Johnny: Charmander, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Charmander: Char. . . - lo miro más que curioso y golpeo el suelo con una de sus patas -.

Johnny: Yo también quiero acción - cogió una pequeña piedra y la lanzo contra la casa - mierda, está muy lejos, no llega - se dejo caer hasta sentarse en el suelo mientras acaricio a su Pokémon -.

Llevaba un rato allí sentado, hasta que algo llamo su atención, no era algo que estuviese siempre allí, una especie de puesto ambulante, ¿Vender algo en su ciudad?, esto no era un mercadillo pensó, ni corto ni perezoso, se levanto y ajusto sus pantalones más fuerte con un cinturón negro y corrió hacia allí.

Una chica de piel morena que llevaba un pañuelo azul en la cabeza vendía pañuelos para Pokémon, la acompañaba un Chikorita con un pañuelo rojo, y a esta desconocida le llamo la atención aquel joven poco mayor que ella que se acercaba.

Chica: Vendo pañuelos Pokémon, aumentan el afecto y alguna caracteristic. . . – quería vender aquellos pañuelos que se comprometió a vender -.

Johnny: ¿Pero que te crees que es esto? ¡Esto, es una ciudad prestigiosa, no puede vender nadie en las calles y menos tonterías por la calle! – dijo frente a frente de aquella extraña -.

Chica: ¿Tonterías? ¿Tonterías?- elevo su tono más de lo que debía para un cliente -.

Johnny: ¿Acaso has vendido algo aquí?

Chica: Si, a un señor muy agradable que vive allí - señalo una casa - quería un pañuelo para su Snubbull -.

Johnny: Ah, bueno, ese señor solo está aquí porque gano todo su dinero en el cupón de la lotería Pokémon, solo por eso, yo soy diferente, mi familia siempre ha sido prestigiosa - decía con palabras de superioridad -.

Chica: No creo que nadie deba estar en ningún lugar porque este obligado y tampoco creo que no pueda hacer algo que le apetezca donde quiera mientras no dañe a nadie - dijo desafiante sin perder los nervios como anteriormente -.

Johnny: Tu no eres una chica con clase, así que haznos un favor y vete, para que queremos estes pañuelos, para estar más "monos" - puso voz de chica para burlarse de ella -.

Chica: Yo llevo un pañuelo en la cabeza, y cualquiera puede llevarlos, los Pokémon mejoran con ellos, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Johnny: A mí no se me ocurriría ponerme esa cursilería – le torció la cara -.

Chica: Podrías ponértelo en la frente o en el brazo, también en el cuello. . . –enumero varias de las posibilidades -.

Johnny: Vete antes de que llame a alguien para que te eche de aquí. . . - dijo mientras se giraba para continuar su camino -.

Chica: Eres. . .

No dio tiempo a que terminará la frase un Ponyta casi la enviste, llevando en su lomo a dos jóvenes conocidos por Johnny, los cuales no parecían muy contentos ya que aquel Pokémon estaba fuera de control.

Las chicas de las casas blancas del otro lado gritaban asustadas, detrás de ellas dos Spinarak las seguían, ya que parecía que estaban rociadas de algún zumo de bayas, seguro que uno de los platos preferidos de estos Pokémon araña.

Oliver: ¡No para Enrique! ¿Qué hago?

Enrique: ¡No pierdas la calma, tu eres su entrenador! - decía agarrándose más fuerte a su compañero -.

Johnny: ¡Pero que demonios habéis hecho!

Las chicas llegaron a su altura y la vendedora de los pañuelos se incorporo, pero cuando aquellos Pokémon insecto se le acercaron, grito con fuerza.

Chica: ¡Tengo fobia a los bichos! - su Chikorita se puso en guardia -.

Todos los entrenadores conocemos que los Pokémon Planta no son buenos para vencer a Pokémon bichos, ante el pánico aquella entrenadora no supo elegir a otro Pokémon y Johnny mando a Charmander con su ataque ascuas.

Johnny: ¡Charmander, Ascuas!

Su Pokémon de fuego venció sin problemas a aquellos bichos y este se emociono de haber ganado su primera batalla, no es que no hubiera jugado con sus demás "amigos" pero nunca había presenciado una situación como aquella, un imprevisto.

Robert se asomo más a su ventana al ver el ataque del conocido Charmander y una especie de luz apareció en sus ojos, se había emocionado, por unos momentos, vio que lo que estaba haciendo no le llenaba, aún era demasiado joven para acarrear con tantas responsabilidades, quizá debería ser el mismo quién decidiese y si cometía un error saber que polo menos había intentado algo por si mismo.

Bajo rápido las escaleras, con su Natu en el hombro, quería llegar a junto de su amigo pelirrojo, puede que pareciera que no lo apreciaba, pero para él Johnny era como su hermano menor, siempre le daba algunas lecciones en cuanto a comportamiento y honor, pero ahora se habían cambiado los roles, quizás aquel chico menor que él le había mostrado algo más importante que todo aquello, mas que aparentar, algo real.

El pequeño Charmander se lanzo a los brazos de su entrenador y este lo abrazo mientras reía, cuando se dio cuenta no vio rastro de aquella extraña chica.

Johnny: ¿Pero donde ha ido? - se pregunto mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle -.

Robert: Johnny fue sorprendente como te concentraste en la batalla, vi todo. . .Oliver y Enrique no tienen remedio - decía tomando aliento tras la carrera que había hecho -.

Johnny: ¿Viste donde se fue la chica? - miro hacia al suelo donde se encontraba un pañuelo azul -.

Robert: La vi dirigirse hacia afuera de la ciudad, recogió una mochila y sus cosas rápidamente. . .Johnny deberíamos hablar - decía poniéndose serio -.

Johnny: Vuelvo ahora - echo a correr seguido de su fiel Pokémon naranja -.

Recorrió el camino hasta la salida de la ciudad y se escondió cuando vio a un miembro del Equipo Galaxy, una vez en su escondite vio que hablaba con aquella chica, y por su cabeza apareció la idea de que ella lo había engañado, debía ser una vulgar ladrona, pero se equivoco, aquella chica hizo salir a un Pokémon pájaro, Pidgeot, ¿Cómo tenía aquella chica un pokémon tan evolucionado y fuerte?

Miembro Equipo Galaxy: Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote, cuando te derrote muchos de nuestros problemas habrán acabado - sonrió con malicia -.

Chica: No dejaré que hagas algo malo en esta ciudad ni en cualquier otra, acabaremos rápido con esto.

El chico del equipo criminal saco a Glameow, pero no duro ni un asalto ante un ataque rápido del pokémon pájaro, después de unas cuantas amenazas, aquel chico siniestro desapareció y Johnny se pregunto ¿Qué hacia el Equipo Galaxy en su ciudad? ¿De qué conocía aquella chica al Equipo Galaxy? ¿Cómo aquella chica era tan fuerte?

Salio de su escondite cuando la chica se subía en su Pokémon para tomar rumbo lejos de allí.

Johnny: ¡Oye! Tu! ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?

Chica: ¿Has visto todo?

El asintió.

Chica: Debo irme, siento causar problemas, me alejaré para que no corráis peligro.

Johnny: ¿Eres maestra Pokémon?

Chica: Algo así, aunque no por decisión propia - sus ojos se nublaron, parecían llenos de preocupación -.

Johnny: Si entreno mucho, ¿Crees que podríamos tener un combate algún día? Has despertado el espíritu de lucha que todos intentan que deje dormido.

Chica: ¡Por supuesto! Si logras hacerte fuerte y nos encontramos me gustaría tener un combate, adoro las batallas - sonrió -.

Johnny: ¡Espera! ¡Toma esto! - dijo extendiendo su mano y sosteniendo un pañuelo azul -.

Chica: No, ese pañuelo es para tu Charmander, él me salvo de aquellos Pokémon Bicho -.

Johnny se quedo callado por primera vez y vio como aquella chica, toma el vuelo en el lomo de aquella ave.

Johnny: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo gritando aunque temió que aquella chica no lo escuchara -.

Chica: Mary, es mi nombre - pero sabía que el pelirrojo no la había escucho -.

Alzo el vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes, orgullosa de ser la inspiración para jóvenes entrenadores como ella, algún día pasarían los problemas que ella acarreaba desde hacia tiempo, todo conlleva responsabilidades.

Johnny regreso a casa después de hablar con Robert, en unos días partió lejos de allí con su Pokémon Lagartija el cual llevaba un pañuelo en su cuello, solo una chica aparentemente normal les mostró a él y sus amigos lo que deberían hacer, ¿Por qué realmente eran tan diferentes?

Robert les contó lo ocurrido a Oliver y Enrique, estos dos tuvieron que pagar por sus actos, un merecido castigo en sus respectivas mansiones, unos días sin poder salir de sus cuartos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

Johnny regreso a la ciudad después de hablar con la chica del pañuelo azul, pero en su camino a casa se encontró con el amigo que había dejado allí.

Robert: ¡Johnny! Has logrado cambiar nuestro futuro, Natu me mostró que. . .podemos cambiar, siempre tenia imágenes de cada uno de nosotros aquí, si, con muchos privilegios pero tristes y vacíos, al igual que hemos estado hasta entonces. . .

Johnny escuchaba el discurso del chico de cabello lila.

Robert: Llegaron unas extrañas imágenes de nuestro futuro, Johnny, y puede ser tan glorioso como los de nuestros antepasados, cada uno de nosotros brilla con el símbolo del Pokémon que perteneció a nuestras familias, esa chica tenía algún Pokémon psíquico también y ha viajado mucho. . .

Johnny: ¿Cómo sabes eso, Robert? – pregunto curioso -.

Robert: Estaba estudiando, cuando comencé a tener mucho sueño y solo vi los ojos de Natu brillar, luego vi cosas que no podía imaginar, vi aquella chica y todo lo que hace, parte de lo que sabe, todo lo que a nosotros nos queda por recorrer si seguimos su camino, ella iba acompañada de un Pokémon con poderes como Natu pero más poderoso, está más avanzada. . .y me siento débil comparado a ella, debo mejorar y todos nosotros también, hablaré con Enrique y los demás, creo que llego nuestra hora, te entiendo un poco mejor ahora. . .

Johnny: No me des las gracias a mí por abrirte los ojos, yo no he hecho nada, ella nos inspiro. . .

Robert: Es como una musa -.

Johnny: Lo es - logro sonreír con sinceridad después de mucho tiempo, libre para pensar y actuar -.

* * *

><p>Enrique: ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que dejar todo esto, para comenzar un viaje sin sentido?<p>

Robert: ¿Sin sentido? Pero como puedes decir eso - vestía unas ropas más cómodas pero que demostraban la clase de persona que era, un caballero a pesar de su corta edad, Natu iba en su hombro, y llevaba una capa azul marina que le daba un toque misterioso.

Oliver: A mí me parece buena idea, Enrique ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?

Robert: Lo siento chicos, pero yo debo continuar mi viaje solo como Johnny, quizás nos veamos más adelante, necesito encontrar a mi propia "musa", al igual que logro inspirarlo a él, que logro que todo esto comenzase, esa fuerza que me haga sentirme vivo, como a nuestros antepasados. . .

Enrique: Dices cosas muy raras - decía abrazando a su Gible -.

Oliver: Si vamos juntos tú y yo no nos aburriremos, ¿Qué opinas?

Enrique Si os vais todos ¿Cómo podré divertirme? No me dejan ni acercarme a las casas de las chicas (Rosseta y Bianca). . . Oliver aceptaré ir, aunque preferiría quedarme aquí relajado, pero bueno, quizás pueda enseñarle al mundo que soy mas que un niño rico, ¿cierto?

Oliver: Creo que esa es la idea - sonrió con inocencia -.

Robert: Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, será un camino largo, pero creo que podremos lograr traer el honor a nuestras casas, ese orgullo que falta en estos momentos, si encontramos a Johnny le contaremos que también estamos decididos.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de sus lujosas casas, dos solos y dos acompañados, pero eso no es lo importante, lo fundamental es que lograron comprender que eran libres para decidir sus destinos, eran libres para decidir que hacer con sus vidas y podrían llegar incluso a ser leyenda, ¿Por qué acaso eso no es un maestro Pokémon?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo comentan, me animan a continuarlo, va a ser largo pero con historias muy distintas con las esencias de los personajes de la fantástica serie Beyblade.<strong>

**Intentaré continuar los fanfic lo más rápido que pueda, también estoy pensando en las distintas versiones de personajes :D**


End file.
